Golf devices combining a number of tools into a single package are known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Design Patents 247,790 and 331,090 to Jackson and Cellura, respectively, are ornamental designs for combination golf ball marker and divot replacement devices. U.S. Pat. No. 5,110,123 to Larson describes a combined divot repair and ball marker golf device wherein two ball markers are constructed to be joined together and hold the divot repair portion between the joined markers. U.S. Pat. No. 5,393,052 to Kennedy describes a divot repair and ball marker device retaining a ball marker in the body of the device using gravity and U.S. Pat. No. 5,529,299 to Bellagamba describes a divot repair and ball marker device retaining a ball marker in the body of the device using a natural pressure from a slight expansion of a supporting slot holding the marker. U.S. Pat. No. 6,022,280 to Arenburg et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,033,322 to England, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,514,159 to Hendren describe golf devices combining divot repair and ball maker retention capabilities wherein the ball marker is retained using magnetism.
With the exception of the '123 patent to Larson in which two ball markers are combined to form the marker retention device, each of the above combination golf devices include an elongated body having a pair of prongs at one end for use in divot repair connected to a ball marker retention mechanism at the other end. The devices are generally flat and small enough to be carried in a person's hand or fit in a shirt or pant pocket. The body is generally flat and includes a front and rear face connected by a narrower side wall.
One problem associated with prior approaches is a lack of positive retention force on golf ball markers being held by a golfer. Typically, golfers use a small, and relatively flat disc-shaped device to mark a golf ball location during game play. The ball marker is small in order to minimize the possibility of contact with another golfer's ball in motion. The ball marker is relatively flat to minimize the amount of impact to the path of another golfer's ball if contact occurs. Without a retaining force holding the marker in place, the marker is likely to slide out or otherwise become detached from a holder necessitating delay of game play until a suitable alternative may be found and likely agitating the golfer due to losing a particular marker. With respect to the '052 patent to Kennedy, the only marker retaining force is gravity; the marker will fall out if the device is upended. With respect to the '090, '280, '322, and '159 patents, it is likely that the marker will be forced out of the retention mechanism by inadvertent application of force to the backside of the marker while installed in the device.
Another problem associated with prior approaches is a lack of feedback to the golfer upon insertion of the ball marker in the ball marker retention mechanism. Under previous approaches, the golfer must look at the golf device in order to be certain the marker is retained therein.
Further, with respect to the '052 patent to Kennedy, the golfer is not assured of ball marker retention in the device without careful handling of the device because if the device is turned upside down, the ball marker will fall out of the c-shaped recess. With respect to the '299 patent to Bellagamba, the golfer is not assured of ball marker retention in the device as there is no indication provided by the device to the golfer that sufficient pressure has been applied to wedge the marker in the device. Further problematically, over time it is possible that even a tightly wedged marker in the device according to the '299 patent will work free and fall out of the device.
With respect to the magnetic-based retaining mechanism (used in the '280 patent to Arenburg et al, the '322 patent to England, and the '159 patent to Hendren), the above problem related to providing feedback to the golfer applies, as well. That is, even if the golfer hears a click sound indicating contact between the ball marker and the magnetic portion of the marker retention mechanism, there is no assurance that the marker is properly seated in the retention mechanism, thereby necessitating another time-consuming visual check of the device by the golfer.
There is a need in the art for a positive ball marker retention mechanism. Further, there is a need in the art for such a positive retention mechanism providing a feedback to a golfer indicating retention of the ball marker.
Additionally, because of the small size of the device, golfers are prone to dropping or otherwise losing the device. Loss of the device and attached ball marker involves agitation of the golfer and distraction during game play. Further, time is lost and greater distraction arises when the golfer casts about for a suitable replacement for, at a minimum, the ball marker. It would be beneficial to enable the golfer to attach or clip the device to the golfer's garments or golf bag for quick and easy access during game play.
Due to the size and need for ready access to such frequently used golf devices, there is a need in the art for a mechanism for attaching the device to other accessories or to a golfer's garments for quick access during game play.
Further, it is sometimes necessary to adjust, e.g. tighten or loosen, golf shoe spikes during the course of game play. It would be beneficial to provide a mechanism for adjusting golf spikes without requiring the golfer to carry a separate tool.